synchromysticfandomcom-20200213-history
Cube
The cube or cuboid is a shape which is connected to cosmic consciousness via stargates due to the elongated cuboid-stargate that is the monolith from the movie 2001: A Space Odyssey. The monolith in the book, however, was pyramidal. The link to pyramids may be seen in some examples where a cuboid forms the base of a pyramid as in the case of a pyramidion and obelisk. A truncated pyramid also has six sides, the same number as a cube. Cuboids may also form the base of clock-towers among other objects, as any rectangular tower could be considered a cuboid. Unfolding a cube in a specific way will reveal a cross. The cross is most well known as being associated with the death of the Christian messiah, Jesus. Upon his death, Jesus sent his spirit back to it's source with these words: "Father, into your hands I commit my spirit!" (Luke 23:46) The cube and/or cross may then be regarded as a means of travel for body and soul between two worlds or places (again, a stargate). The form of Metatron's Cube named for the Angel Metatron, the scribe of God, is a two-dimensional drawing which can reveal all three-dimensional platonic solids, as well as a fourth-dimensional tesseract, or a cube within a cube. This inter-dimensional linkage may also indicate a means of travel or a connection between subtle layers of the universe and of consciousness. The cuboid telephone booth used in British television series Dr. Who and American movie franchise Bill and Ted is another indication that this shape is related to modes of travel. Because of the colorful Rubik's Cube, a connection to rainbows could be made within this context, and therefore to the numbers 40 through 42 for the angle of light refraction. The rainbow also indicates inter-dimensional travel (see link). Cuboids in Popular Culture Jim Henson of "muppet" fame made a movie titled The Cube. The Borg race of the Star Trek franchise travel through the universe in a giant cubic space-ship. They are also a hive-mind, indicating a connection between the cube and global-consciousness.' In the sci-fi movie Primer, two men create a time machine contained within a cube, and then enlarge it to a human sized cuboid-box and carry out time-line altering experiments. At the end of the movie, it is suggested that one of them creates a building sized time machine. In Fringe episode "Safe" (SE1, EP10) a man is teleported out of his jail cell via a pillar of light. Immediately after, the cubic clock-tower appears, again indicating a possible connection between the cuboid and travel (both the jail cell and clock tower are cubic). In the American psychological thriller movie "The Box", Arthur Lewis is in a library where he is lead into a room in which there are three freestanding cuboids of water. Two of which, will lead him to eternal damnation, while the other leads to salvation. He enters the middle one which teleports him from the library to hovering, within the cuboid of water, above his wife who is lying in their bed at their home. Also, at the beginning of the movie, he and his wife are presented with a pyramidal-shaped box and a decision of whether or not to push a red button atop the box that, if pushed, will earn them $1 million dollars in cash, but will also cause the death of someone they don't know, someplace they don't know. External Links The Cube, the Rainbow, and the Fringe Show? at the Synchromysticism Forum The Cuboid Stargate (Youtube) Scarlet Dragon at The Blob Cube (disambiguation) (Wikipedia )